An electrochromic device is a self-contained, two-electrode (or more) electrolytic cell that includes an electrolyte and one or more electrochromic materials. Electrochromic materials can be organic or inorganic, and reversibly change color when oxidized or reduced in response to an applied electrical potential. Electrochromic devices are therefore constructed so as to modulate incident electromagnetic radiation via transmission, absorption, or reflection of the light upon the application of an electric field across the electrodes. The electrodes and electrochromic materials used in the devices are dependent on the type of device, i.e., absorptive/transmissive or absorptive/reflective.
Absorptive/transmissive electrochromic devices typically operate by reversibly switching the electrochromic materials between colored and bleached (colorless) states. Typical electrochromic materials used in these devices include indium-doped tin oxide (ITO), fluorine-doped tin oxide (SnO2:F), poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene):poly(styrene sulfonate) (PEDOT-PSS), and single-walled carbon nanotubes (SWNT). Flexible electrochromic devices of this type have been constructed using a flexible substrate layer of polyethylene terephthalate (PET), a transparent layer of ITO as the working electrode, and a third layer of PEDOT-PSS as the counter electrode. Drawbacks with ITO include high cost and lower flexibility compared to PEDOT-PSS. PEDOT-PSS, however, suffers from a lower conductivity value compared to ITO. A further drawback of ITO devices for some applications is that in order for light to pass through the device, the electrodes must be transparent.
The absorptive/reflective-type electrochromic devices typically contain a reflective metal as an electrode. The electrochromic polymer is deposited onto this electrode and is faced outward to allow incident light to reflect off the polymer/electrode surface. The counter electrode is behind the active electrode. Similar electrode and electrochromic materials can be used in these reflective devices, in particular ITO and PEDOT-PSS.
Currently known wearable electronic garments are typically made by embedding displays, sensors, or switchers into the fabric or by using metal wires. Such devices resulted in garments that are uncomfortable to wear, difficult to clean, and which cannot be stretched or folded as normal garments.
Traditional electrolytes used to prepare electrochromic devices are either liquid or brittle solids, making them unsuitable for use in a stretchable device or even an electrochromic garment.
There remains a need in the art for electrochromic devices that are stretchable for use in applications requiring both flexibility and stretchability, the devices should also exhibit properties of fast switching and high contrast.